1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus for displaying uniform brightness and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a direct current (DC)-DC converter which supplies a power supply voltage to a display module. The display module applies data signals generated by a data driver to a plurality of pixel circuits to adjust brightness of each pixel. The data driver generates a plurality of gamma voltages from a gamma filter voltage, generates a plurality of data signals from the plurality of gamma voltages, and outputs the plurality of data signals to a plurality of pixels.